Bring us that Horizon
by NCR Ranger
Summary: Jay Halstead and Erin Lindsay take their love one step further..
It was such a beautiful day.

Only a few wispy, cotton white clouds floated overheard in an otherwise ocean blue sky. A light,buffeting breeze was present too, scattering some fallen leaves.

And rippling the grass under the fan shipped array of chairs, set up for a wedding.

Each of them was occupied by a well dressed guest. All of them close friends of the soon to be newlyweds: Officers from Intelligence's precinct and the firefighters of House 51, Casey, and Trudy and Randy All of them had made a point to be present there that day, no matter how busy they'd coming marriage was not one they were going to be absent for, not for the world.

For something like this, you'd make time.

Weddings were worth it.

Wedding weren't too common for them though, but incidents of mortal peril that they had to rush into to save the lives of Chicago's people were. Fires, car crashes, hostage situations, serial killers, robberies and convicts on the run…these were their bread and butter. It was their vocation in life,and they were very good at it, but that didn't mean they didn't welcome some calm and quiet. Some days were they could live normally and without danger, and enjoy the security and safety they'd always strived to bring to this City. To see the best humanity had to offer, and not the worst of it. A day and a time..like this.

A wedding for 2 people who so undeniably deserved to be together.

What about it could possibly not make you feel..just..good ?

Well, for one, Jay Halstead couldn't find a reason.

The US Army Ranger, and Chicago Police Intelligence Officer was standing beneath and elegant, flower wreathed arch, with a white robed Chaplin Orlovsky patiently waiting nearby, bible in hand. They, and all assembled, awaiting the arrival of the bride, down that rosy red carpet, lined by the guests, and lightly speckled with flower petals..

Everything was set. They only needed for her to appear..

..and just a few minutes had gone by.

Jay found himself reflexively adjusting the cuffs of his formal Police uniform, gripped by a strange blend of emotions. On one hand, he was absolutely ecstatic: here, now, he was about to _marry_ the love of his life. The woman he wanted to spend every year of the rest of his life with. The one who'd taken his heart, seen inside it, and liked what she saw. Taken him into her life, with all his faults insecurities, failures..and she's decided, for some reason, that she wanted him anyway. She accepted him anyway.

 _Loved_ him anyway.

She was the one he wanted to one day begin a family with.

And just like that, Jay realized what else was going on in his mind: he was actually scared of his own bright looking future. It was a monumental step in life, marrying, and the full weight of it was only hitting him now. None of the legal or financial elements though, but..everything else. It wasn't even that clear to him now what that was, but he didn know that he'd have something critical to remember. Every from this one one, that life life was now tied to someone else's, and he was about to make a solemn promise to that person, with God and all these guests as witnesses, that he intended to preserve this bond, this pact of life between them.

It was a lot to to put oneself into.

But its was also one of the best things you could enter into as well.

He clasped his hands, feeling somewhat better. His spine still had shivers going up and down it, as he looked out over the audience. They were still waiting, with great dignity and decorum. Some were exchanging brief comments between themselves, but he saw several proceed to make eye contact with him, and give a reassuring nod.

It was good to see he had some emotional support..not that he really needed it. Or, so his pre-engaged self would think.

Out of some attempt to do likewise, he turned to look over at his groomsmen, lined up in a neat row off to his right, attired in dashing tuxes, with crisply folded lapels, shoes that glinted from being shone so well, and immaculately trimmed haircuts.

Antonio had a self-assured smirk on, being the only cop in Intel who was married.

Attwater's grin clearly said " Jay Halstead's made it this far, now he's going the rest of the way.".

Mouse was doing his best to put on a casual, although he seemed to be fighting a face wide grin as well.

Rusk looked happy too, but he also seemed…confused ? Like he wasn't entirely sure why he wasn't yet being married.

Yep. Those were his friends all right. Better..they were his brothers.

And part of a wedding's perfection came from having people you knew and trusted there beside you.

" Guys…"

Jay was just about to say something to them about that, when a distinct noise suddenly began to fill the air:

The instrumental tunes of the Dylan song " _Make you feel my love._ "

Wait a minute….

Immediately, the guests stirred with excitement, turning to look behind them. Jay quickly turned back to look ahead of him….

Yes, it was her.

Erin Lindsay was walking down the aisle.

" Lord…", Jay murmured.

He couldn't help himself.

Erin was… absolutely stunning.

Her sand colored hair was neatly, and beautifully, tied into a knot that hung down the back of her head, Padme style, with a few strands hanging to frame her face and a yellow hibiscus flower tucked in on the side. Oval shaped, teal colored earrings with gold centers complimented the new style, and her lips were smoothed to perfection with some kind of exotic gloss. For attire, she had a ankle length, cream white dress that fit flawlessly, and was also enhanced by the yellow sash tied around her waist. Finally, on her feet, a pair of open ended, high heeled shoes..

And clasped between her hands, a bouquet of Tulips, Petunias, Marigolds…

It was, quite simply..one of the most gorgeous sights Jay's eyes had ever come across, in all his years. He's always found Erin beautiful, but the way she looked now..it was just..like he was seeing her for the very first time. In a new light.

Well..he was. She was about to become his wife…!

With slow, graceful strides, Erin began her journey to her waiting future husband. Walking beside her, arm linked through hers, was the one and only Hank Voight.

With his silver hair, and chiseled features, Voight was every inch the veteran officer. He looked even more distinguished wearing his dark blue formals…and he was sporting one of those grins of his too. The older man was immensely proud to be the one walking Erin down the aisle, and with good reason: He felt it was his responsibility to be here. He was the nearest thing Erin had to father for most of her life, always being there to look after her. Vought had helped with so much: Putting a stop to Erin's devastating drug habit, getting her away from her addict mother, and preparing her for a career with the city's police department. All the way, he'd guided her through life, in his own way, life a father should.

He'd always been there. He was a rock in her rough teen years, and now…Voight would want nothing more than to be by her side on the biggest day of her life. It was clear as day on his face as he walked beside her.

And, beyond any doubt, he knew this would go down as one of the most cherished memories he'd ever formed with her.

As Erin and her gentleman escort neared the platform, she turned her head to cast some of that dazzling smile of hers onto her bridesmaids: Gabriella Casey, Sylvie Brett, and Kimberly Burgess. All looked lovely, and fitting of their role, with their gold colored dresses, well styled hair, and bouquets of red roses too.

Their faces mired her own feelings: Gabby was clearly delighted to see her friend in such a good mood, Burgess seemed like she was having a hard time controlling her tears from falling, and Brett wasn't doing much better. All of them had never felt this good.

It was Erin's day, and they were here for it.

Finally, the bride, reached her destination, and Orlovsky stepped forward.

" Who gives this woman away to be married ? "

" I do. " Voight replied.

He glanced over at Halstead. " And I have something to say to thing guy, too. "

Jay blinked in surprise. " Sir ? "

" Hank." Erin admonished. " Don't terrify my fiancee. That's for me to do. "

" Kiss her every day, tell her you love her every other one, and make time for just the two of you every week. ", Voight instructed, with that expression of his when he knew he was right. Which was most of the time.

" In that case, " Jay took a step toward Erin, reaching forward to caress her face. " Why don't I start right now ? "

Orlovsky nodded. " I believe Mr. Vought has a point. You should indeed kiss her now.."

That's exactly what Jay intended to do..

Erin fixed him with an almost…innocent look. Like she was pretending she wasn't expecting the kiss, even though she undoubtably was..

Her eyes were saying it..

Without hesitation, Jay leaned in to oblige..

Yes. It was definitely a kiss to remember.

* * *

 _Bleep ! Bleep! Bleep !….Bleep ! Bleep ! Bleep !_

Jay's eyes flew open, at the behest of his shrieking alarm clock.

 _Bleep! Bleep ! Bleep !..._ It seemed very determined to inform him that the time was currently 7:00am..on on personal day.

By pure reflex, he reached over, and slapped the snooze button, silencing it, before slowly sitting up. His bedroom was dimly lit, save for the glow of the morning's early light, an quiet, save for the chirping of some random birds.

But the serenity of the morning was lost on him..

He felt hollow inside.

That wedding..his wedding..

To the woman he loved so much..

" Erin..! "

He turned to his right,

And when he saw her there, sleeping soundly still...he smiled, leaned over, and kissed her.

Not everything from that dream was a dream.


End file.
